Pooh's Adventures of Avengers: Endgame
Pooh's Adventures of Avengers: Endgame is an upcoming film to be made by Shadow101815, Daniel Esposito, David Graham, TheAngryPepe, and the members of the Pooh's Adventures League. It will appear on Google Drive in the future. Plot After half of all life in the universe was killed due to the actions of Thanos in '' Pooh's Adventures of Avengers: Infinity War, the remaining Avengers and their allies must reassemble to revert those actions in one final stand. Although Pooh, his gang and their allies have met their new team Knights of the Hundred Acre Wood. Scenes #Opening (Pooh's Adventures of Avengers: Endgame) #At Nebula's Spaceship/Captain Marvel and Digimon Tamers appear #Captain Marvel arrives at earth/Knights of the Hundred Acre Wood appear #Plan to retrive the stones in The Garden #Heroes attacks Thanos/Thor kills Thanos #5 Years Later #Time Traveling Test #Tony agrees to help #5 Teams Reunion #Plan to get the stones, the Sorcerer's hat, the Blue Monkey, the soot, and the Fairy Godmother's wand #New York (2012) #Asgard (2013) #Morag (2014) #Vormir (2014) #Thanos discovers the truth about the missing stones #Yen Sid Castle (2015) #Africa (2014) #London (2015) #Cinderella Castle (2016) #Return to 2023 #Hulk Snaps His Fingers #Thanos Battle #Thanos Army Arrives/Portals/Heroes Returns #Final Battle (Pooh's Adventures of Avengers: Endgame) #Iron Man snaps his finger/Thanos' death/Iron Man's death #Tony Stark's Funeral #Ending (Pooh's Adventures of Avengers: Endgame) #Bonus Ending (Pooh's Adventures of Avengers: Endgame) Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Twilight Sparkle, Spike (MLP), Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), the survivors of Masters of the 100 Acre Team, Tino Tonitini, Carver René Descartes Lor, Tish, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandma Longneck, Grandpa Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Shido Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Reine Murasame, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Knights of the Hundred Acre Wood, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Timon, Pumbaa, The Justice Acre Wood Brood, The Powerpuff Girls, the 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Carpet, Rafiki, Tracey Sketchit, Devon and Cornwall, Olaf, The Seven Dwarfs, Mike Wheeler, Eleven, Dustin Henderson, Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers, Max Mayfield, Wild Arms, Whizzer, Merlin, Poe Dameron, Rose Tico, The Masters of Evil, The Wizard Empire, Winterbolt, Devious Diesel, The Crime Empire, The Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Boomer and Butch), Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, The Carnotaurs, Kurumi Tokisaki, and Evil Emperor Zurg will guest star in this film. *The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private), Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Yen Sid, Pongo and Perdita, the 99 puppies, the Labrador (from ''101 Dalmatians (1961)), Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, D.J. Drake, Kate Houghton, Cinderella, Fairy Godmother, Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace Badun, Mr. Chairman (disguised as Granny), Mr. Smith (disguised as Sylvester, and The Tasmanian Devil (disguised as Tweety Bird) will make cameos during the time-travel sequences. *Additionally several characters were killed in Pooh's Adventures of Avengers: Infinity War will be revived in Endgame, including Doctor Strange, Spider-Man, Black Panther, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, Winter Soldier, Mantis, Drax, Gamora, Star-Lord, Shuri, Wasp, Kotori Itsuka, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Simba, Nala, Archimedes, K-2SO, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Green Arrow (Oliver "Ollie" Queen), Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy and Team Lightyear, Luckily, Bruce Banner uses the Infinity Stones to bring everyone back to life. *While the remaining Avengers time travel to New York City in 2012, Asgard in 2013, and Morang in 2014 to retrieve the infinity stones, Pooh, Ash, Tai, Sora, Littlefoot, and the rest of their remaining friends will time-travel to the events of Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia (during The Sorecer's Apprentice segment where they will retrieve the Sorcerer Hat), Pooh's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action (during the jungle sequence where they will retrieve the blue monkey), Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians (1961) (during the final battle sequence where they will retrieve bags of soot), and Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella (after the Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo musical number where they will borrow the Fairy Godmother's wand with her permission) in order to trick Bowser and the rest of the guest villains. *Despite the real film's villains disintegrating near the end, the guest villains will remain alive in this film. *This film will remove all of the adult language, violence, bloody images, alcohol drinking bits (including scenes of Thor heavily drinking beer), and other content in order for it to be appropriate for children under 13. Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Superhero Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Marvel Films Category:Films dedicated to Aron Tager Category:Sequel films Category:Time Travel Films Category:Censored films Category:Films dedicated to Stan Lee Category:Epic films